


"That's settled then."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Winter fluff [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Stoffel and his girlfriend discuss next season.





	

“Stoffel?” I ask as I walk into the kitchen. “Why are you up so early?” I just woke up and he wasn’t next to me, which is a rare thing when he has time off.  
“I thought I’d make breakfast.” He says as he turns to face me. I smile as he makes his way to me and places a soft kiss on my lips. “Good morning.” He mutters as he pulls away. “Good morning.” I smile up at him and he presses one more kiss to my lips before he returns to the stove where I can see him making pancakes. I hop onto the counter and shamelessly stare at him. “What?” He grins as he glances at me.  
“Nothing.” I shake my head. “I’ve just never seen you cook before.”  
He chuckles. “Don’t get used to it; this is probably the only thing I can make without burning the house down.” I laugh when he says that and then hop off the counter to grab some plates and cutlery. When the table is set Stoffel places the plate with pancakes in the middle and we start eating.  
“Well, the one thing you can cook tastes really good.” I tell him after I finish eating a few pancakes.  
“I’m glad.” He smiles. “Do you want another one?”  
“No, no, I can’t eat anymore.” I shake my head. “We can just save them and eat them later.” I suggest and he nods before he stands up to clear the table. We put the plates in the dishwasher and make sure that the pancakes are covered before we make out way to the living room; we have decided that today we will not be getting dressed and we will definitely not leave the house. I curl into Stoffel’s side as he turns on the tv.  
“What are you thinking about?” He asks after I haven’t said anything in a while. I just shrug and shake my head, but he doesn’t let it go. “Tell me.” He urges.  
I sigh. “When do you have to start training again?”  
His expression softens. “We have some time.” He smiles slightly. “Don’t worry; we’ll make it work.” He promises as he presses a kiss to the top of my head.  
“I know, but this is my final year of college, which means that I have to write my thesis and figure out what master I want to do. You will actually be racing this season.” I explain as I lay my head on his chest. “We will both be so much busier this year.”  
“But that is not going to stop me from seeing you every chance I get.” He says as he lifts my head up so I will look at him. “Even if all I do is sit there and watch you do your work. You can take your work with you on the weekends; I assume that most of your time is spend writing so you don’t have to many hours at the university, right?” He asks and I simply nod. “Well, that’s settled then; you can join me to the races and bring all your work. You don’t even have to watch; I just need to know you’re there.” He goes on.  
I shake my head. “You know it’s impossible for me to go and not watch.” I say as I trace my finger along his jaw. “But you’re right; I won’t have to be at the university as much, I can write anywhere as long as I take some stuff with me.”  
Stoffel smiles before he leans forward to kiss me. “That’s settled then.”


End file.
